The Guile Chronicles
The Beginning The year is 8284, the year of the Crowned Stag. Robert Baratheon has won his war against the Mad King Aerys Targaryen and removed the dynasty from power and crowned himself as the King of Westeros. Only Daenerys and Viserys remain in their state of exile across the Narrow Sea. The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros are still healing their wounds from the great war and houses great and small struggle for power across the continent. Among these houses, a new power is rising in the east. How high they will soar among the other houses of Westeros and the world remains to be seen. Enter the Guile Dynasty. The Guile Dynasty: Origins (This is a textual supplement to our Crusader Kings 2 Let's play that supplies the rulers, their wives, and major events that occur in their lives throughout the campaign) Andross Guile, the first of House Guile grew up as a slave all but in name to a lord of the Vale named Roderick Turner. Roderick forced himself on Andross's mother who was at the time a lowly servant of his household. Andross's mother gave birth to him some time after and pleaded with Roderick to acknowledge Andross as his bastard. To her dismay, Roderick agreed to acknowledge him as his bastard but told her that he would be treated with the same disregard and distaste as she was. After Andross's mother died when he was four, he was forced to live a life as a servant with very little respect and dignity as he was continuously bullied and harassed by his father, his overseers, and peers. Later when Andross was 14 years old, he saw his father going to his study in the middle of the night and decided to follow him. After watching him enter his study, Andross noticed that his father was completely alone with his work and that he had left his ceremonial valyrian steel sword on a wall close to the door. Due to the consistent torture he received while growing up, Andross had resolved to kill his father when he had the opportunity and break free of his castle. Seeing his opportunity in that moment, Andross seized his father's blade and ran him through with it, cursing his name while he died. Andross then escaped the castle that very same night with his father's sword, his own now and headed to the Eyrie. After he travelled to the Eyrie, he became a member of Lord Arryn's household guard and trained as a soldier of the Eyrie. When he was 24 years old, he used his newly gained martial skills to compete under an alias in a tournament held in the Vale. His spectacular display of skill in the joust caused Lord Arryn to knight him and make him one of his vassals. Subsequently, during Robert Baratheon's rebellion against King Aerys "The Mad King", Andross proved his loyalty to the cause of Lord Arryn and his allies and his valor during many battles throughout the war. In reward for his services and loyalty, Andross was legitimized by his liege and granted the high lordship of Strongsong. It is here where Andross created his house, House Guile and its motto, "We are the Power". Unbeknownst to Lord Arryn however, Andross Guile is a very cunning and ambitious man and only desires to use his newfound power and influence to raise himself even higher. After the suffering he endured during his childhood, he resolved to never again be under somebody else's power. Andross vowed to himself that he would climb his way up in the world in whatever way he could and make a dynasty that would shake the world and owe its allegiance to no man. Andross now looks to new heights to extend his power and sets his sights on the throne of the Eyrie and the Iron Throne itself. Will his ambitions be realized? Only time will tell. It is here where the Guile Chronicles begin.